


mikrokosmos

by taeleport



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Homophobia, I dont know what im doing anymore, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Kim Taehyung | V is a Ray of Sunshine, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Harassment, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Swearing, WHY DID I WRITE THIS AGAIN, chaoskook and bts are best friends, chaoskook im so sorry im also crying, everyone is also whipped for minghao, everyone is whipped for park jimin, mentions of bullying, mentions of transphobia, min yoongi is an angel, nobody deserves kim namjoon, someone save namjoon, super tiny angst, this is for my best friends, txt are tiny all of them get in a pocket right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleport/pseuds/taeleport
Summary: Where Jimin needs a little more confidence, Jungkook leaves everyone breathless, Hoseok punches someone, Yoongi loses his ability to talk, Seokjin adopts thirteen adult children and Taehyung enjoys embarrassing everyone else.Oh, and someone please save Namjoon.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. you got me

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is something i wanted to write for my best friends, the chaoskook groupchat. it's all fiction, and just a way to show how much i appreciate them. also, english is not my first language so please let me know if i make any mistakes. also, i don't know much about using honorifics, so to not mess up i'm not going to use them. i'll teach myself so i'll can write them properly next time. happy reading!

Ending up in jail was definitely not in Hoseok's plans. Let's be honest, nobody expected to see sweet sunshine Jung Hoseok, dance captain and model student, behind bars. But here he was, along with a couple of girls from his dance team and some other people he didn't recognize. 

"Jung Hoseok?" a policeman called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's your turn to use the phone."

The dancer knew exactly who to call, the number already memorized. Seokjin picked after two dial tones. "Hey, hyung" Hoseok greeted, as calmly as he could.

"Oh my god, guys, it's him!" the eldest screamed, and a few voices could be heard on the background. "Where the hell are you? Your classes finished three hours ago! Jimin called, worried sick because apparently you and half of the dance team didn't show up to practice. We called you a hundred times, but you never answered. Did you lose your phone? Where are you calling from?" 

"Yeah, um..." he shifted nervously, not knowing how will his boyfriend would react. "From the police station. I kind of got arrested? I need you to bail me out, please." 

"You got what!? Why!?"

"I got in a fight with Kevin Davis" he mumbled. 

"Hobi!" Seokjin screeched, startling him, and he almost dropped the phone.

"He was harassing another student!" he explained. "I swear, Jinnie, I wasn't going to hit him, but after hearing what he was saying to them and to some of my dancers I just... I don't know what took over me."

His older boyfriend sighed and wrote down the address of the station, and then he was brought inside the cell again. His right hand was starting to hurt, he wasn't used to punch people right on their faces. "Hey, Seokie" Maria, one of his dancers, greeted him when he sat back with them. "You're going to have some badass bruises there" she added, taking his hand on hers carefully. 

"It was worth it" he shrugged. "The asshole deserved it."

"Damn right he did" Luci grunted, also with some scratches on her arms and face. The black haired dancer was glaring at the officer that was standing outside their cell, in a way that Yoongi would be proud. "I just wish I could have done it myself." 

"You were pretty busy putting Sophia on her place, don't be greedy" Maria chuckled.

"Well, she slapped you and called you a whore. No one can go and disrespect you like that thinking there won't be any consequences."

"Exactly, bitch" Hoseok joked, making both girls laugh. " On a serious note, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"We're used to it" Luci sighed. "That excuse of a man hates us. Maria specially, because his last girlfriend broke up with him because our goddess here made her question her sexuality and she discovered she wasn't into boys."

"I mean, who could blame her when Maria looks like that" he agreed.

"Both of you stop it right now" the brown haired girl blushed, "you know i hate compliments, i don't know how to act. Also, you're exaggerating."

"You think? I'll bring the youngers on the discussion right now, i won't hesitate" her friend threatened, "I'll tell them when we get home, and you'll see, you know how Namj-"

"Stop, stop it, okay! You're not exaggerating!"

Hoseok let out a laugh, loving the dynamic of their friendship. He knew both girls for two years now, when they joined the team. Through months of practices and competitions, they have becomed very good friends, and he trusted them with everything. In fact, Maria was the first person he came to when Seokjin and Namjoon asked him out. He was freaking out, worrying he wouldn't be good enough for them, and Maria was there to remind him he was worth so much more than he usually thought back then. And Luci introduced him to Jimin and Taehyung, two angels that ended up becoming their boyfriends with her help. 

"Seokie?" he blinked and came back to reality, facing Maria. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Can Seokjin get us out too? We don't want to worry the others, and if-"

"YOU STINKIES!" Maria and Luci winced at the loud scream that could be heard through the station. Hoseok, knowing what to expect, grinned widely. Soon enough, Mari appeared in front of the cell, fuming. "I begged you both to behave, at least for this week, because we have enough problems already. Then Seokjin calls me-"

"Traitor" grumbled Luci.

"Shut up, I'm scolding you! Anyways, imagine my surprise when Seokjin calls me and tells me that Hoseok is in _jail_ and that you haven't made it to practice. So of course you just have to be here with him, because we all know Hobi is not going to do anything remotely _bad_ on his own, poor soul, you're just corrupting him-"

"Actually, I punched first-"

"Jung Hoseok, you are a dead man!" 

"Oh no" he groaned, hearing his boyfriend's voice. "Can we not do this here?"

"Please" Maria agreed. "Seokie has to put some ice on his hand, and Luci has some scratches that might need some alcohol."

"What the hell happened to you lot?" asked Mari, gaze softening.

"We'll explain, I promise. We just want to get out of here" her friends pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go sign the forms with Seokjin. But then we're all going to Namjoon's, and you're going to tell us everything."

.•° ✿ °•.

"We're here" Seokjin parked the car. The ride was silent, the three dancers quiet on the backseat and Mari and the eldest sparing a few glances towards them from time to time. They all got out of the car and started walking to the stairs, the elevator again broken by some drunken college boys that barely had two functioning braincells. Namjoon opened the door and stared at the five of them, then released a deep sigh and let them all in. Yoongi was already there, with a pack of ice, rubbing alcohol and some gauzes.

"You're the best" Hoseok pecked him on the lips and took the ice pack, wrapping it around his right hand.

"Don't get use to it" Yoongi grunted in response, leading Luci to a chair. "You hold still. Maria, wanna help?"

"Sure, let me wash my hands first"

"I'm gonna go get the others. Well, the ones that are home at least" Mari informed right before leaving.

Five minutes later, more people started barging into the appartment. Jade was the first one, followed by Jels. Both of them lectured Maria and Luci, mostly expressig their worries. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook followed shortly after, the three of them drenched in sweat, straight out dance practice.

"Vernon is coming, so be prepared" Taehyung warned Maria before disappearing somewhere in the appartment just ro reappear with a pack of Pokemon themed bandaids that he proceeded to use to cover Luci's scratches. "Did you get in a fight with a cat?" he asked, surprised.

"That's an insult to cats. Sophia just happens to have long nails" she shrugged. "How's your face, by the way?" she turned her attention to Maria while Taehyung entertained himself with the bandaids.

"It's fine, nothing unbearable. My pride is worse, I can't believe I didn't do anything. Seokie, how's your hand?"

"Pulsating, but I'll survive."

The remining people arrived just then, Vernon closing the door behind him and glaring in Maria's direction. Hajar greeted with a general 'stinkies' and Mari joined Jade and Jels on the sofa. "So" she spoke, "explain."

"Okay, but you're not allowed to yell at us again. We're sensitive" Hoseok pouted.

"I'm not one of your boyfriends, Hoseok, you don't have power over me" Jade warned.

"You're so scary when you're concerned, you remind me too much of Seokjin" he mumbled in response.

"Thank you, that was a very nice compliment" Jade smiled and Jin pointed a finger heart to her direction. "Now, _explain_."

"Davis happened to be on the way while Maria and I were going to the library, with Sophia. At first we didn't paid attention to them, but then his insults got very annoying and I talked back."

"Of course you did, Luci" Taehyung snorted. "You and Yoongi are the same."

"Shut up, let them finish the story" 

"Right, so, Luci talked back and Sophia got brave, so then I said to her that she could mind her own fucking business and go annoy someone else, and then she slapped me on the face and both Kevin and her called me a whore, so Luci launched herself on Sophia and suddenly Hoseok was there and punched Kevin Davis right in the face before he could even say another word. Someone must have called campus security, because they got there, grabbed us three and I don't know what that piece of shit told them, because suddenly we were being dragged to the police station across the street and getting arrested. And then Mari and Seokjinnie came to pick us up, and now we're here."

A silence followed Maria's words. "Okay, what the fuck, I'm going to kill Kevin Davis" Vernon broke the silence, abruptly getting up.

"You're not doing such thing" Maria grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again. "He's a pretentious asshole, but he has money, and we can't really do anything against him."

"At least his nose is broken now. I hope it costs him an eternity to heal. Hoseokie, you're my hero" Luci stated.

"Don't encourage him!" Jimin slapped her arm, causing her and Taehyung to fuss about the safety of the Pokemon bandaids, which promted to a discussion of team Pokemon against team Digimon where everyone got involved except for Namjoon, who watched the scene with a fond smile, wondering how the hell this household became so chaotic.

"I bet you're regretting sitting beside Jels in your first class of uni" Namjoon turned towards Jade, snorting. "She didn't really warn you about the rest of us."

"Honestly? I wouldn't change it at all. Sure, I'm pretty lost and done most of the time, but you've all became the family I've always wanted. Thank god I have you to put some sense into their brains, or else I think I would have given up and became crazy."

"You flatter me, Joonie" she laughed. "But you're right. I wouldn't change it for anything else either."


	2. your eyes tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeonjun!" Taehyung's voice resonated through the whole cafeteria, and Jimin wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. "Name one person who is not in love with Park Jimin, hurry!"
> 
> "What kind of question is that? Everyone is in love with him, it's common knowledge!" Yeonjun shouted back, and was followed by various words of agreement. 
> 
> "I told you" the brunette turned to face his best friend, pleased with the answer. His expression turned serious afterwards, as he spoke again. "The next time you dare to speak badly about yourself, I will personally buy a megaphone for the chaos squad and let them roam around campus screaming their 'reasons to love Park Jimin' list."
> 
> "Noted. I won't do it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this going to be another jimin appreciation au? yes, yes it is

Jimin woke up feeling down at exactly 6:37 am on a Thursday. Jungkook was wrapped around him like a koala, making getting out of bed a real struggle. After ten minutes of squirming, he finally managed to get out of his boyfriend's grip. Yawning, he walked into the bathroom with the intention of showering, but he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror for too long. It was one of those days where he didn't feel like himself, overthinking everything too much and losing all his confidence. His heart felt heavy, too much weight to carry on his chest. A groan coming from his room snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Jimin?" he heard Jungkook calling him, voice hoarse from sleep. After that, sheets rustling and feet padding on the hardwood floor. The raven haired boy appeared on the doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking adorable.

"Hey, bun", Jimin spoke softly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Jungkook shook his head, closing the distance between the two and wrapping the smaller one in his arms. Jimin closed his eyes and melted in his boyfriend's embrace, hugging him back tightly. After what seemed to be minutes, Jungkook detached himself and fixed his gaze on the blond. 

He has always loved Jungkook's doe-like eyes. Wide open in a curious gaze most of the time, sparkling when he talked about something he was passionate about. Right now, the pair of eyes seemed to be staring right into his soul, and he felt a shiver run down his column. Jungkook lifted a hand and caressed his cheek, much more awake than when he first entered the bathroom. "Go take a shower, I'll make us breakfast". He then pressed his lips to Jimin's forehead and left. Jimin spent a few moments wondering if Jungkook knew exaclty how he felt, but he discarded the thought and got into the shower.

Fifteen minutes after he was on the small kitchen of the appartment he shared with Taehyung, enjoying a warm cup of coffee and strawberry pancakes, his and Taehyung's favorite. Jungkook _loved_ cooking for them, he found it easy to express his love for his boyfriends with details such as their favorite dishes. The others adored him for that, among many other things.

"How many classes do you have today?" the younger asked, looking right at him.

"Four" Jimin whined. "I'll have to stay there till five in the afternoon, I really hate Thursdays."

"Aw, baby, I'll ask Yoongi to make a special dinner for when you get back, is that good?"

"It's perfect, Kookie. I don't deserve you."

"Park Jimin, we're the ones that don't deserve you. You're the most beautiful angel, we're so lucky to have you and you know we'll never get tired of announcing it to the world", his youngest boyfriend said, shaking a pointed finger in front of his face. Jimin rolled his eyes, but both of them knew he was grateful for the words. Sometimes, he needed something to remind him that he was loved, and Jungkook was more than happy to comply. Warmth spread through the blond's chest, pushing the insecurities that assaulted him that morning to the back of his head. "Do you have plans for lunch?"

"Yeah, Tae and I have our breaks at the same time. We'll probably grab some food in the cafeteria." Jungkook hummed, typing something on his phone. "Will you join us?"

"I can't. Mingyu called an emergency meeting for the band, and he sounded pretty stressed on the phone yesterday, so ditching it doesn't seem like an option. Besides, Luci will kill me if i leave her alone with those menaces to society."

"They're truly a menace", Jimin giggled. A wide smile appeared on Jungkook's face at the sound. "I'll get going, I don't want to be late to Mrs Jones class. See you this evening, bun."

The eldest pecked his boyfriend's lips and gathered his things before walking out the appartment. The cold weather of late October welcomed him, and as he walked towards the bus stop the intrusive thoughts came crawling back. His gaze dropped to the ground and he let out a big sigh. He tried to repeat Jungkook's words to himself, focusing his mind on the love he had for his six boyfriends, and slowly he managed to get his thoughts back in order.

"Hey, Jimin!" a loud voice startled him, and he looked up to see Selin waving at him from the bus stop. He waved back, smiling at her.

"Is it only you today?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, Ghalia went back to Germany for some family business thing, Daan woke up sick and Sam's first class got cancelled, so it's only me. What about you, where's Taehyung?"

"He went with Yoongi to the studio yesterday, and I'm pretty sure they ended up spending the night there. Honestly, we shouldn't have gotten him a bed. If it was difficult dragging him out of there before, now it's nearly impossible" Jimin complained, earning a laugh from his friend.

"I'm sure you'll be able to charm him to get out."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm that special", he brushed it off.

"You're Park Jimin. You're the definition of special. You might not see it, but trust me, Yoongi has the biggest heart eyes whenever he's around you", Selin assured him. 

"Really?"

"Really, Min. He's so whipped for you it's embarrassing to see sometimes. You should see Namjoon, too. Everytime he looks at you it seems he's admiring one of the seven wonders of the world."

Selin kept talking about the _disgustingly whipped behavior_ of his boyfriends on the whole ride to campus, and just like that, Jimin's heart got a little lighter.

.•° ✿ °•.

Jungkook was worried. He kept fidgeting with his fingers on his way to the music building. When his brain wandered again to that morning, he gave in and texted Taehyung. Feeling a lot calmer after just that, he entered the building and made his way to their practice room. He didn't know what to expect inside, but it certainly wasn't Jeonghan and Luci wrestling on the floor, the latter using a tambourine to smack Jeonghan while he screamed at her to 'back off his man'. Before he could ask what was going on, Mingyu materialized on his side.

"They're fighting over Minghao", he explained, looking done with everyone and everything.

The raven haired boy groaned. "Again?"

"Yeah. I don't have the heart to tell them that Minghao has been going on a few dates with that new exchange student, but maybe we should."

"Looks like you won't have to wait for that", Jungkook chuckled. Both Luci and Jeonghan stopped their bickering once they heard Mingyu's words and were looking at them with surprised expressions, still tangled on the floor.

"He's been going on what with who!?" Jeonghan finally spoke, after a few seconds of silence.

"This motherfucker didn't even told us he met somebody!" Luci whined.

"Probably because he knew you two would react badly", Mingyu shrugged.

"Well of course, how do you expect me to react when my boyfriend starts dating someone else?" the older boy pouted. 

"You mean _my_ boyfriend", the bassist narrowed her eyes at the drummer.

"Please not again", pleaded both of their bandmates.

"Fine, I'll let Jeonghan be his boyfriend for today", Luci rolled her eyes. "So, where's Natalie?"

"That's why I called you here. Natalie told me yesterday they got casted for a Broadway production, so they'll move to New York this Saturday and quit the band", Mingyu announced.

"What!?" the three of them gaped at him.

"I'm so happy for them, but what are we gonna do without a pianist? The competition starts in less than a month."

"That was the reason for this meeting, my dear Jeonghan. We are in need of a new member for our band. So if you have any idea, please drop them my way because honestly I'm two seconds close to fully freaking out. I'm getting tired of pretending I'm calm."

"I have someone in mind", Jungkook said, side eyeing Luci and knowing she already knew who he was going to suggest.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!" 

"You're not gonna like it", she warned.

Mingyu frowned, but motioned at them to keep talking.

"Mari", the raven haired boy blurted out. "Before you say anything, just hear me out. She has been playing the piano since she was seven, and she knows most of our songs since we practice sometimes with her at home. In such short notice you're not going to find anyone who will be able to learn all of our songs in time for the competition."

"We know you don't really get along, which personally I don't understand why, but think about it", Luci added.

The guitarist stayed silent for a while. After what seemed to be an eternity, he sighed, and Jungkook knew he was already convinced. He just hoped this could go smoothly, because it had too many chances to be catastrophic. He didn't know if it was a gut feeling or if he was trying to convince himself, but he was sure it all was going to work out just fine.

.•° ✿ °•.

Pao's laugh was the first thing that Jimin heard when he got out of his class. He was tired and grumpy, he had to deal with a group of jocks that got bored and made him the target of their jokes. Besides that, he managed to smile at the sight of Pao laughing their ass off while both Jades and Hajar looked at them with a tired look on their faces. Hajar saw him first, and they walked away of their friends to join him.

"Please save me. Seokjin has been sending Pao old memes all morning and she won't stop repeating them. This is the third time I've heard them. I think Namjade is two seconds away from commiting a crime."

"Oh no, do you think we lost them to Seokjin? Poor Pao, there is no salvation from there", Jimin frowned, seeming very concerned; and Hajar laughed, attracting the attention of their friends.

"Hey, Jimin!" Pao greeted. "Do you want to-"

"I swear, Pao, if I have to hear another joke _again_ I won't hesitate to duck tape your mouth. I love you, but this is torture" the older Jade complained.

"Fine, but I'll tell Seokjin you didn't laugh at his jokes and he'll never cook for you again."

"He practically adopted all thirteen of you, I think he couldn't resist to the urge of feeding all of you", Jimin pointed out.

Pao was about to speak, but they were interrupted by the group of jocks in Jimin's class. They bumped into him while calling him names, making him lose balance. Fortunately, both Jades caught him before he fell to the ground. "Hey, assholes! Homophobia looks horrible on you, you pathethic fucks! I hope you rot in hell!" the younger Jade screamed at their backs, anger drawn on their face.

"Jail time, Namjade. Wait till I tell Mari and Luci how you cursed today", Hajar joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you okay?" she then asked, turning to face Jimin.

"Yeah", he sighed. "Normally they're don't pay a lot of attention to me, but I guess they were feeling extra bored today. Just... don't tell the others, specially Tae. He gets too-"

"I think he saw it himself", said Pao, looking right behind him. He followed her gaze and saw a very angry looking Taehyung coming their way. "We're going to leave you two alone so you can talk. And please remember we've got you. We all got your back, okay? You don't have to go through this."

"I know", he mumbled. "Thank you for everything. I love you so much, I don't even know how I got so lucky with all of you."

"Aw, Minnie", the older of the four cooed. "We're the lucky ones. Hey, Tae. We're gonna go, Soobin and Beomgyu are waiting for us outside. See you later."

As they walked down the hall, Jimin felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist and soon he was being twisted around. He looked up to meet Taehyung's concerned gaze and he suddenly felt very small. He hid his face on his boyfriend's chest, and Taehyung squeezed him even tighter while he grunted insults towards hets and jocks. After a while he peeked his face out of the embrace, and Taehyung was looking at him so fondly he wanted to cry. Screw that, he actually felt tears streaming down his face. His boyfriend quickly moved his hands to cup his cheeks, swiping his tears with his thumbs. "Baby, it's okay, let it out", he whispered, dropping a kiss on his hair. 

The blond calmed down quickly in his lover's arms. There was something about Taehyung that seemed to heal with his hugs, his presence being so comforting he never failed to make him feel better. To make him feel at _home_. "Thank you", he said with a small voice, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere they managed to create in the middle of the hall. Taehyung pressed their foreheads together and leaned down, trapping his lips on a soft kiss. Jimin melted in his embrace, parting his lips to let Taehyung deepen the kiss. The blond hid again on his chest when they parted, making Taehyung chuckle and give him another kiss on his hair.

"Let's go, or we won't have time to eat before our next class", he spoke, taking Jimin's hand on his and lacing their fingers. "How are you feeling, angel?"

Jimin shrugged, not having an exact answer. "I'm fine now that I'm with you. I don't know why am I being such a crybaby today, this is so embarrassing", he murmured.

"Hey, no, that's not embarrassing. Don't invalidate your own feelings, it's okay to feel down sometimes. You don't have to pretend to be okay all the time, you know? Specially with the people that love you."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be loved", Jimin confessed when they entered the cafeteria. 

Taehyung stopped abruptly, shock written in his face. "Jimin, what the hell. If there's someone who deserves to be loved the most, that's you", he stated.

"But you're biased", the blond shook his head, looking down. Not even a second after, he felt Taehyung's hand lifting his chin with his eyes full of determination.

"Yeonjun!" Taehyung's voice resonated through the whole cafeteria, and Jimin wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. "Name one person who is not in love with Park Jimin, hurry!"

"What kind of question is that? Everyone is in love with him, it's common knowledge!" Yeonjun shouted back, and was followed by various words of agreement.

"I told you" the brunette turned to face his best friend, pleased with the answer. His expression turned serious afterwards, as he spoke again. "The next time you dare to speak badly about yourself, I will personally buy a megaphone for the chaos squad and let them roam around campus screaming their 'reasons to love Park Jimin' list."

"Noted. I won't do it again."

Taehyung's gaze softened when he looked back at Jimin. "I just sometimes wish you could see yourself through my eyes", he sighed. "My pretty baby angel Jimin, you're one of the most beautiful souls I've ever met in my life. I'm not exaggerating when I say I'd be lost without you. Metaphorically and figuratively, because my sense of orientation is horrible and I can always count on you to get me back home. Get me back to you." 

"You're a sap", he snorted.

"And you're smiling again", Taehyung beamed. "Pose for the camera, I have to send this to our Jungkookie."

"He texted you this morning, didn't he?" Jimin rolled his eyes, but complied and gave a genuine wide smile to Tae's phone camera.

"He did. You know how perceptive he is, nothing goes past him."

"Except the very obvious crush you had for him when he first entered university. That was painful to watch."

"First of all, we _all_ had a massive heart and literal boners for him. Second of all, stop bringing it back! Those were dark times, we agreed to never talk about it again!"

"No, babe, you're the only one that agreed. The rest of us usually remind ourselves about it almost every week, because your desperate actions never fail to make our days better."

"You're all a bunch of stinkies. I'm with Hajar on this."

"But you love us."

"Unfortunately."

.•° ✿ °•.

When his phone screen lighted up with a new notification, the raven haired boy rushed to see what was it. When he saw Taehyung's name on there, he quickly unlocked it, and a picture of a smiley faced Jimin popped up. He stared at it for several seconds, and then a second message arrived. This time it was a video, and Jungkook opened it to see Jimin laughing loudly, with Taehyung's complaints muffled in the background.

Jungkook has always loved Jimin's eyes. They acted as open windows to his soul. Kind and warm, like an autumn afternoon, when he was relaxed. Sparkly as a starry night when he was happy. Bold and mischievous when he teased and flirted with them. Stormy and intense when he was angry; dark and dull when he was trying to hide his sadness from everyone. Jungkook was an expert on reading Jimin's eyes, so that's why he noticed that morning something was wrong and alerted the rest.

Jungkook has always loved Jimin's eyes, but he liked better when they disappeared under crescent moons, because that meant Jimin was laughing. And there wasn't anything more beautiful than the sound of Jimin's laugh. Everyone knows that, it's common knowledge.


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood there, keys still dangling in his hand. Namjoon found himself smiling fondly.
> 
> After all, this was his home.
> 
> A warm feeling made its way into his chest. Until Hoseok tried to hit Jungkook with his shoe and the younger managed to avert it, the shoe landing right on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a poor attempt at humor, please bear with me. for support tweet #savenamjoon20k20

"Namjoon. Namjoonie, your alarm is ringing. Again."

"Does he seriously not hear this?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want to kill him sometimes?"

"Every morning. Namjoon, please, _wake up_."

The sleeping man didn't seem to notice there was someone calling his name. He also didn't seem to hear the blaring sound of his alarm going off that could be heard through the whole appartment. At five thirty in the morning.

A very tired looking Taehyung appeared on the doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking confused. "'Was dat", he slurred, getting the attention from his two (awake) boyfriends.

"Oh great, I can't believe it. Even Taehyung is awake. I swear to god, if he misses Philosophy again I'm destroying this fucking alarm clock. It's clearly useless, it literally wakes up everybody in the house _except_ Namjoon", Seokjin scoffed. "For the love of everything good in the world, Namjoon, WAKE UP!" He accompanied his last words with a light punch to his boyfriend's arm, and _finally_ Namjoon made signs of being alive.

"If no one turns that demonic sound off, I'm going to get out of bed just to kill every single one of you!" Yoongi's threat could be heared despise the loud beeping noise, meaning he was getting very grumpy. He always was grumpy in the mornings, so no one was really surprised.

"Taehyungie, go back to bed with the gremlin, we'll take care of this", Hoseok spoke as Namjoon clumsily managed to get his alarm clock with his eyes still closed and turned it off.

"I heard that!" Taehyung giggled at Yoongi's remark and waved goodbye to them.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living", Seokjin snorted. He was still annoyed, but looking at Namjoon's face made it difficult for him to stay that way. The younger still looked half asleep, with his eyes barely open and his cheeks puffy. When he gave Seokjin a dimpled smiles, the anger melted right off him. "Morning, Joonie."

"Morning, baby", he replied, voice hoarse still. He turned to face Hoseok, and his smile grew bigger. "Morning, sunshine."

"He sure as hell knows how to charm the anger out", Hoseok laughed and left a kiss on the tip of Namjoon's nose. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast, want something special?"

"Can you make your delicious french toasts?" he answered, making puppy eyes his way.

"Of course, anything for you", Hoseok cooed.

"You spoil him too much", Seokjin mumbled, face pressed on the pillow.

"As if spoiling us and our chaotic friends is not your personality trait", Hoseok snickered on his way out. "I'll brew some coffee too, don't take too long!"

Seokjin grumbled something uninteligible, face still buried in the pillow. Namjoon smiled fondly and rolled on his side to wrap his boyfriend in a tight hug. The eldest sighed and faced the younger, brushing their noses together. "Hey", Namjoon greeted softly.

"Hey yourself. Slept well, I suppose:"

The comment made the younger laugh quietly while hiding in Seokjin's neck. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a very deep sleeper."

"Yeah no shit, I wonder what made you think that", Seokjin snorted.

"You're very grumpy today. Has Yoongi possessed you while you were sleeping?"

"You try sleeping your daily eight hours of beauty sleep just to end up terrorized with that alarm sent from hell. Seriously, don't be surprised if someday it just disappears."

"You wouldn't do that", Namjoon pouted. "Besides, it was a gift from Jimin. If he finds out it's gone, you know he's not going to rest until he finds the culprit."

"That damn fairy", the purple haired man grumbled before sighing and caressing his boyfriend's hair. "Come on, you need to get ready or you'll be late for Philosophy. Again."

"Okay, okay, I'll go shower now. Wanna join me?"

"I mean, I'm already awake."

Namjoon chuckled and got out of bed and stared at Seokjin for a few seconds, wondering how he got so lucky.

.•° ✿ °•.

His last class for the day was ending, and Namjoon was having a hard time to keep himself awake. On his left, Jels was resting her head on the table. He didn't know if she was awake or asleep, probably the latest. He couldn't blame her, their Cognitive Psychology professor talked in a voice so monotonous it worked as a sleeping spell. Namjoon glanced at his watch, suppressing a groan seeing they still had twenty minutes left. He contemplated texting his boyfriends, but as soon as he saw the unopened chat with more than two hundred messages he changed his mind and proceeded to annoy Jels.

"Jels", he poked his friend on her arm, trying to get her attention. "Please don't leave me alone in this kingdom of boredom, I don't think I'm going to survive."

"Go away, Namjoon", she grumbled, not moving an inch.

"Cute red haired boy is looking your way", he tried again.

Jels snapped her head up with wide eyes, rapidly fixing her hair with her hands and scanning the room. "Kim Namjoon, I hate you so much", she glared at him when she realized he was just teasing. Namjoon couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth, which caused the rest of their classmates to look at them with curious (and annoyed) gazes. Including, for real now, cute red haired guy.

"Well, now he _is_ looking your way", he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up", Jels groaned, cheeks turning the same color as cute boy's hair. "Why are you so determined to embarrass me today?"

"I'm just bored", Namjoon pouted. "Professor Davis is like a robot, these classes are a waste of time."

"Okay, that doesn't give you a free pass to Jels slander", she slapped his arm, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, it certainly helped", he grinned. "Look, only five minutes left and we're finally free."

"Thank god, another ten minutes here and I'm not sure if I'd be able to wake up. By the way, are we still getting dinner later with Daan and Jade?"

"Yeah, Jade texted me earlier with the address. She said to meet them there, they'll be waiting for us inside."

"Great! I can't wait to get out of here!" she exclaimed, a little bit too enthusiastically. The professor glared at her, clearly having heard what she just said, but before he could comment something it was time to leave. The rush of the rest of the students getting up and gathering their things made it easy for Namjoon and Jels to slip out of class unnoticed by Professor Davis, unaware of the eyes of a certain red haired stranger following them with a spark of curiosity in them.

.•° ✿ °•.

"So then he laughed and _everyone_ was staring, I swear I haven't been more embarrassed in my entire life."

"You're exaggerating, Jels", Namjoon complained at his friend's theatrics, throwing a half eaten fry at her.

"Look at the bright side, we now know your cute boy knows you exist for sure", Daan noted with a playful smile on her face.

"Why am I friends with you? Seriously, when did I met all of you and decided, 'yes, these incredibly annoying human beings are going to become my best friends'?"

"Aw, we love you too, Jels", Jade laughed.

"Whatever", she huffed and her attention went back to her food. "I'm telling Seokjin about this. I hope you know you're getting scolded soon", she then warned Namjoon.

"Hey, come on! That's unnecessary!" he complained. "He's already pissed because of my alarm, we don't need to add fuel to the fire. Though I think he forgave me after the shower, if you know what I mean."

"Gross, Namjoon. I really don't need to know about your sexual life. Please never bring it up again", Jade scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, some of us are single, don't need to remind us", added Jels.

"I mean, if you talked to cute red haired guy you could change that", Daan teased, making Jels groan once again and hide her face in her hands.

"I agree a hundred percent with Daan. You should talk to him! Do you even know his name?" Namjoon asked.

"Well..."

"Oh my god, Jels, he's been going to our class for two months now!"

"Well, do _you_ know what's his name?" 

Namjoon opened his mouth to answer, closing it right after he realized he also had no idea.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You two are social disasters. Can't believe you're doing your masters in Psychology", Daan laughed.

"I don't even know how you two became friends with how poor your social skills are", added Jade, the Australian looking amused.

"Honestly? Me neither", Namjoon stated. "I'm glad we did, though. It brought us all together. I have my own family thanks to it."

"Oh my god, stop being a sap!"  
"Shut up, Namjoon!"  
"Why are you so cringey?"

Namjoon couldn't help but laugh at his friends, knowing they felt the exact same way despise their reactions. And again, he thought, he didn't know how he got this lucky.

.•° ✿ °•.

After dinner, they all went to Namjoon and Jels' appartment complex. The rest of their group was there, colonizing Namjoon and Seokjin's appartment once again. He wenr ahead while the girls were changing and leaving their things at Jels' appartment, not knowing what to expect. Approaching the door, he could hear loud noise accompanied with muffled screaming. He quickly opened the door only to find his living room hosting a mess, where almost everyone was shouting at eachoter, as chaotic as always.

He stood there, keys still dangling in his hand. Namjoon found himself smiling fondly.

After all, this was his home.

A warm feeling made its way into his chest. Until Hoseok tried to hit Jungkook with his shoe and the younger managed to avert it, the shoe landing right on his face.

After Hoseok's scared squeak, the apparment went silent. No one dared to speak a word as he slowly made his way into the apartment. Namjoon looked around and tried to understand what was going on in his living room.

On the right corner, Jade was hugging his favorite vase. The French was holding on to it for dear life, and Namjoon felt a wave of gratitude towards them. He mouthed a thank you in her direction before continuing his scan. Seokjin was just beside Jade, kinda trying to hide behind them. For the looks of it, Mari was the one trying to get him, because she was glaring at him from where she stood next to them. Then we had Yoongi on the floor with Jimin seated on his legs with a frown while he was grabbing Taehyung's leg, clinging onto him. Hajar and Kinnan were on their right, looking bored. Vernon was next to them, holding Maria by her waist. She had a pillow in her hands and her hair was pointing at every direction, just as Hoseok and Jungkook's were.

And finally, lying on the carpet, limbs tangled and looking like they had the worst day of their lives were Luci and Jeonghan. Namjoon frowned at the sight.

"Okay. This", he pointed at the rest of them, "was normal. A day in our lives. This right here is so wrong", he pointed at the two still sulking on the floor. "Why are they not bickering? Why are the sulking while hugging on my carpet? What kind of parallel universe is this?"

"Life just doesn't make sense anymore", mumbled Jeonghan with his face still pressed on the carpet.

"You'll live, drama queen", Vernon rolled his eyes at him. "They found out about Minghao and exchange student mystery guy."

"Oh no... Who told them? I thought we agreed to keep it a secret until we figured out if it was serious."

"Mingyu told them yesterday at rehearsal", explained Jungkook.

"God, he just can't keep his mouth shut", Mari scoffed.

"Be nice, you're bandmates now", Yoongi scolded her from the floor.

"Shut up Yoongi, your advice means nothing since you disrespected Seulgi and we discovered you don't have functioning braincells", attacked Jimin.

"Exactly! No Red Velvet antis on this household!"  
"Lord, stop with Red Velvet already! We're gonna end up hating them!"  
"I just want some Ateez choreographies..."  
"Yoongi, let go of my leg, you got this coming!"  
"Would you stop teasing for one second?"  
"What a bunch of stinkies, couldn't be me."  
"Shut up, Hajar, you literally fought with Namjade over cats two hours ago!"

Namjoon sighed as he observed the chaos rising again. 

"Want some popcorn?" Selin's voice startled him, the latter appearing suddenly at his side. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", she laughed. "Pao, Sam and I went to get some popcorn to watch the drama unfolding right in front of our eyes. We ran into the rest on their way back."

He glanced back to find Jels, Pao, Sam, Jade and Daan staring amused at the scene in his living room. After a few seconds he jus shrugged.

"You know what? Pass me some popcorns."


End file.
